Sword
This article is about the series of weapons. For the weapon named "Sword" in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Gaiden, see Iron Sword. The Sword (剣, Ken/Tsurugi) is one of the physical weapon types in the Fire Emblem series that comes in many different materials and variations (i.e. Iron, Steel, Silver, etc.) and can only be used by certain classes. In the weapon triangle, they have an advantage over the Axe and are at a disadvantage to the Lance (vice versa if using a Lancereaver), except in Fates where they are also have an advantage over the Bow and are at a disadvantage to the Hidden Weapon. They are bought from armories at varying prices. Typically, most classes that specialize in swords have high Skill and Speed, matching the sword class in high accuracy and low weight. Every character of the Lord class in the Fire Emblem series can use swords, with Ephraim and Micaiah being an exception, and Hector only gaining the ability after promoting. The three Lords of Three Houses are in a gray area in that they can learn Swords (and they all have a Subject strength in swordplay), though their personal Lord promotion classes and weapons in the War Phase imply they are best left using other weapons. Swords are the lowest in terms of power in the weapon triangle, but have the highest speed and accuracy. Another disadvantage of swords lies in the fact that there are few ranged swords, and even those are rare and/or inaccurate. Most games have a variation of the type called Blades that are powerful, but heavy and inaccurate. Certain swords are known for being imbued with magic that can be used at a distance as well as directly, such as the Levin Sword, Light Sword or Light Brand and Wind Sword. Unlike those swords, only the Runesword differs because it drains the targeted unit's HP, just like Nosferatu. Most personal weapons are swords as well, such as the Binding Blade, Ragnell and Rapier. Light magic can be considered the magic version of the sword, as it is the lowest in terms of power but the highest in terms of speed and accuracy. In Fates, a new weapon type is introduced as the Hoshidan counterpart of the standard Sword used in Nohr, the Katana (刀 Katana lit. Sword). While either type can be equipped by any class that wields swords, they come with certain general differences in their stats, with swords being stronger while katana are more accurate. Additionally, all Katanas increase a unit's Speed and decrease their Defense and Resistance by one upon being equipped. Respective enemy-exclusive variants of Sword and Katana are Kukri and Katti, which are also usable in ranged combat. Classes that use Swords First Tier *Lord *Princess *Ranger (FE9) *Nohr Prince/Nohr Princess *Bow Knight *Tactician *Mercenary *Myrmidon *Cavalier *Free Knight *Sword Knight *Thief Second Tier *Master Knight *Knight Lord *Blade Lord *Great Lord *Nohr Noble/Hoshido Noble *Grandmaster *Hero *Swordmaster *Thief Fighter *Ranger (FE4) *Rogue *Paladin *Great Knight *Nomad Trooper *Falcoknight *Dark Knight *Wyvern Lord *Dread Fighter *Master Ninja *General *Trickster *Assassin *Valkyrie Third Tier *Vanguard *Trueblade *Gold Knight (FE10) Other *Prince *King *Baron *Emperor *Princess Crimea *Queen *Black Knight (class) *Dancer *Conqueror *Mortal Savant Gallery File:FE4 Sword.png|Sword icon in Genealogy of the Holy War File:FE5 Sword Icon.png|Sword icon in Thracia 776 File:TS Sword.png|Sword icon in Utna Heroes Saga File:Sword.gif|Sword icon in the GBA titles File:FE9 Sword.png|Sword icon in Path of Radiance File:BS Sword.png|Sword icon in Berwick Saga File:FE10 Sword.gif|Sword icon in Radiant Dawn File:FE12 Sword.png|Sword icon in the DS titles File:SwordIconFE13.png|Sword icon in Awakening File:FE14 Sword.png|Sword icon in Fates File:Echoes sword weapon type icon.png|Sword icon in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia FE16 sword icon.png|Sword icon in Three Houses File:GIR Sword Icon.png|Sword icon in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE File:FEH Sword.png|Sword icon in Heroes File:FEW Sword.png|Sword icon in Warriors Category:Weapon Types